Empty Chairs And Empty Tables
by Just a Supergirl
Summary: Astoria never did like her sister. Requested drabble, Draco/Astoria pairing.


**This is a little drabble request from mustardgirl1128 over at HPFL.  
The pairing to be used was Draco/Astoria, though it strayed a little...  
Anyway, hope everyone likes it.**

--

Empty Chairs And Empty Tables

Astoria never liked her sister.

The two never shared in late night talks about boys, they never covered for one another when they were doing something that would get them into trouble. Daphne was only two years older than her little sister, but somehow it seemed to give her the idea that Astoria was not worth her time. While all the other older brothers and sisters helped their first year sibings, Daphne chose to be off with friends. There were more _important_ things that she was doing. Like flirting with the only man that Astoria could ever picture herself with. Draco Malfoy.

Astoria would never forget the first time she saw him. He was beautiful in the way that only a man just beyond her reach could be. As soon as the young girl saw Draco, she gave him her heart. At first it was only a silly schoolgirl crush, but soon she was utterly infatuated with the blonde. And her sister took notice. Astoria never let it slip, but her actions were hard for her sister to ignore. The young girl was a quiet, studious Ravenclaw, who couldn't help but gaze hopelessly at the object of her affection.

He never took notice to her, but why would he? She was only a brainy little Ravenclaw, sitting quietly in the shadow of her older, more beautiful sister. Her parents, both Alumni Slytherins, were not shy about showing their favoritism. Daphne was shown around at fancy pureblood parties as if she was some trophy winning thoroughbred. Astoria, on the other hand, was shoved into the background.

When the Triwizard Tournament brought the Yule Ball with it, Astoria could not hold her breath that she would get the chance to go. She was only a second year, but she was beginning to outgrow her awkward stage. There was actually some hope for beauty showing beneath her mousy exterior. A boy by the name of Vincent Crabbe asked her to go. She was repulsed by the thought of being around him, but compelled by the idea of being part of something so glamorous. She agreed to go.

Her sister went as well, obviously, but she didn't go with the blonde that Astoria admired so. That honor went to another girl that Astoria was not particularly fond of. Pansy Parkinson. To this day, the name gives her a foul taste in her mouth. She had been one of Draco's main love interests throughout his time at Hogwarts, and she made Astoria sick. The two were not attatched at the hip all night, though Astoria rather wish they had been. He spent the other part of his night dancing with her sister. As the night was winding down, she was going back to her dorm and she happened upon the two snogging under the staircase. Astoria could never forgive her sister for that.

And now, as she was staring at her only sibling's coffin, she realized all the time that they had wasted. They would never have the chance to start over, to actually behave as _sisters_ rather than just two people that happened to share the same blood. Her gaze turned to all the empty chairs and tables surrounding her. The viewing was almost over, the funeral would start soon. Many people had past through, tears rolling down their faces. Astoria had not been able to shed one. She wasn't one to speak ill of the dead...but she couldn't think of anything positive to say about her sister. The woman hadn't even been there at the birth of Scorpius, her only son. Perhaps she had been jealous of her sister, Daphne had never been able to conceive. How the tables had turned over the years. Daphne had been the one to have everything, and now it was Astoria who could say that.

"Astoria." She heard her husband whisper before she felt his cool fingers on her shoulder. "Let's go find our seats, the ceremony will start soon."

With a nod, she slowly rose from her seat and took Draco's extended hand. After one last, long look at the beautiful woman laying motionless in her coffin, Astoria allowed herself to leave. Maybe, in another life, the two sisters would have a chance to be truly that.

--

**Make sure to leave me a review!**


End file.
